Deis
Deis is a recurring character within the Breath of Fire series. She is a blue-haired woman with a snake-like lower torso, appearing similar to depictions of the nāga (नाग), a group of deities appearing in the Hindu, Buddhist, and Jain religions. Introduced in Breath of Fire as a sorceress, it is revealed later in the series that she is a goddess and also the older sister of Myria. Profile Seemingly ageless, she appears in both Breath of Fire and Breath of Fire II as the same individual, unlike Ryu and Nina. Regardless of her long lifespan, she is childish, irresponsible, somewhat of a pervert, and above all, lazy. Deis hibernates for several hundred years at a time inside a temple, guarded by spirits who stand over her. It is initially left ambiguous whether or not Deis is immortal, or if her hibernation process is actually a form of suspended animation. It is later revealed in Breath of Fire IV that she is in fact immortal, one of the Endless. Upon reawakening, she joins up with the heroes seemingly on a whim. In Breath of Fire III, Deis first wakes up in fully-human body, but later reappears in her usual serpentine form. Early in the series, she is awakened, and does not recall much of her magic. As shown throughout the series, Deis has a tendency to pick on most of the Nina incarnations. It is unclear as to why she does so. It may be because she feels that Nina is the competition for her in magic and beauty. In Breath of Fire II, upon recruiting her when traveling by sea is possible, Deis almost immediately belittles Nina as an inferior magic user compared to her. In addition, some of the party members remark that she seems to pay extra attention to Ryu. Similar to some of the other Breath of Fire games, this causes Nina to show a tinge of jealousy in the aspect that Ryu may be paying more attention to Deis for the time being. As the story progresses however, Deis' attitude towards Nina will change to a more respectable level; especially after her witness of Nina's unselfish willingness and courage to offer herself as the sacrifice to become the Great Bird so that the party can have a chance at restoring balance to the world. Deis is considered a black (offensive) magic user. This is is opposite to Nina in the first game who uses almost entirely white (support) magic. All of Deis' spells are offensive; however, her skill set in Breath of Fire II also consists of powerful support spells. Appearances ''Breath of Fire Deis first appeared in the original Breath of Fire game, with her name changed to Bleu. This is the only game in which you are forced to have her in your party. The party seeks her aid when the Empire attempts to use its new weapon against Prima. You will encounter her for the first time in Wisdon, the moving town in the desert. Breath of Fire II In the second game, she was an optional secret character, adding herself to your party if you should seek her out. Her lair is found approximately in the same location as in the first game, but she left for HomeTown's M.School. Breath of Fire III During the third game, Deis is rescued from her imprisonment by the team, and becomes a master. Later, after the defeat of Myria, she appears, and it is indicated that the two die together. Myria addresses her as 'Sister' (ねえさん / ''nésan, meaning "elder sister"), which explains why Deis is so stringent in her fight against her, and why she lives as long. ''Breath of Fire IV As Breath of Fire IV did not seem to be so directly connected to earlier Breath of Fire games, and it's debatable whether Deis is the same person (notably walking on legs rather than having a snake tail). She appears to be identical in skills and form. Within the game, Deis describes herself as being summoned, in the same manner as Ryu and Fou-Lu, from another world. In her case, the incarnation did not include a physical body, forcing her to inhabit the armor, which refers to her as Ershin, which is the Chinese word for 'Master'. Due to people mistakenly believing the armor is referring to itself in the third person, and Deis herself disliking the name, the name 'Ershin' is given to the armor. This summoning could indicate that Breath of Fire IV takes part in a different world from the other games, or, it could indicate that it takes place in the same universe, and, following her death, Deis was called from another world beyond the veil. Later in the game Ershin/Deis is the only character who will not fight against the combined Fou-lu/Ryu, defending until she is destroyed. Another theory is that Breath of Fire IV is the first game chronologically and the summoning refers to Deis' origin in this world. ''Breath of Fire 6 Deis shows up in Chapter 8, in the Rezen Mountains. Trivia *In the English releases of Breath of Fire and Breath of Fire II, she is named Bleu. *In Breath of Fire II, Deis has the highest stats in all categories at Lv.99, except GUTS. *Deis appears in every game but Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter. Though according to interviews with the design team, she was intended to make a cameo before being cut from the game. Gallery DeisCollage2013.png|A collage of Deis' appearances throughout the series, largely the first two games. Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Endless Category:Breath of Fire III Endless Category:Breath of Fire IV Endless Category:Breath of Fire Endless Category:Endless Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Masters Category:Breath of Fire IV Non-Playable Characters Category:Wisdon Residents Category:Staff Wielders Category:Ring Wielders